I'll Rid You Of Your Pain
by Pjaay
Summary: Ellis is bearing the pain of abandoning Jimmy Gibbs Jr.s' car, and Nick is trying to cover his finally-emerging feelings. Does Nick give into temptation? ... And will Ellis feel the same? Oneshot NICKxELLIS. GUYxGUY.


**I have never written something like THIS before! D:**

_Don't read if you don't like GUYxGUY action!_

**Tis just kissin' is all!**

**Read every word please ;)**

**Reviews are accepted, Flames are mocked :D**

**-:-**

He wasn't one to notice change in a fellow member of his group. He wasn't even exactly the kind of guy who'd just notice something so significant and not let it pass by per usual. The man blinked and took a weary step closer to his fellow team-mate, without knowing that his own heart was beating much faster than usual, albeit his already erratic pulse. His brown furrowed and his thin, drawn, lips pursed and he raised a hand forward and moved to grab the other persons shoulder. His hand instantly froze mere centre-metres above the yellow, oily shirt of his comrade as he rethought his actions, and more-so, his persona; slowly, his hand was drawn back to his chest, leaving his team-mate to wander forwards in his sorrow.

With a low growl, the man shifted his hovering hand to wearily clasp around the holster of his .45 Desert Eagle, the gun itself was being strangled in the vice-like grip of the mans dry palms. He raised his head slowly to watch the Hick stumble roughly past the other male and female of their foursome, and jog half-heartedly towards Jimmy Gibbs Jr's car. The conman shook his head slightly in awe of why a man could love a car so much, and to the fact he was kicking himself inside for not saying something to the boy.

Nick, the man in white, took a hesitant step forward to confront the slowly moving away mechanic, but hastily stopped himself when he felt two pairs of his other team-mates eyes boring into him with questioning. With a deep, throaty snarl, Nick turned to face them.

"What?" He spat with the snobbish voice he had become accustomed to use around the people he travelled with, "Is there something on my face? Or am I really _that _good-looking?"

The dark skinned couple both raised an eyebrow to the man in question, the woman opening her mouth slightly, before shuffling slowly over to the conman with the sliver of a smile on her lips.

"...We saw you reaching out to Ellis," She said humbly, her voice nearly a whisper, "...We've both seen a change in you, Nick,"

He huffed at his growing soppiness on his comrades. He couldn't bring himself to call them friends, or even family. He saw them more as protection against the zombies that littered the remnants of the human civilisation, something he could of sworn would never get farther than the country. He closed his eyes and breathed out slowly, realising how much the dark skinned couple knew about his idly growing affections towards the man in the baseball cap.

"If you really wanna make him feel better 'bout loosing Jimmie's car, you should go talk to him," Rochelle soothed, reaching slowly out towards the conman. He jolted his shoulder back and looked away, a red fluster crossing his pale complexion. His beady green eyes flickering across the thin, wispy white clouds that bobbed across the darkening blue sky.

"I would," He looked down, then back up to meet the forever calming face of the pink shirted woman, "I would, but... I... uh,"

"Nick," The woman warned,"Nick, Go after him!"

With a slight profanity wavering at his lips, Nick raised his head to stare at Ellis, the man slouched over the blue sports car.

His back arched slightly at the thought of Ellis being so upset, even if it was just over a car. Leaving a car, which he adored so, in the middle of a dual carriage way during forever jammed traffic, must have been a hard thing for the boy. Nick closed his eyes and pushed the sorrowful thoughts so they fled his mind in a hurry, then he slowly ushered the lustful thoughts he had been holding at bay for a long time.

He opened his eyes and looked upwards,

"Go get him,"

Rochelle's voice was distant, as all Nick could hear was the thundering eats of his tiresome, tight, heart. Never, had it opened to anything, save the money he harvested from the drones he hired, or the men and women he scammed, or the variety of people he stole money from through gambling. His heart had been locked down into a state of freezing silence when his brain took over. Gut and heart instinct had vanished, and he was driven on by the thoughts and assumptions of his mind, he never thought he'd get the opportunity to unravel his feelings to anyone. Especially a guy.

He'd only recently discovered his mild feelings towards the Hick, and with each slow-motion seeming step he took towards the boy and his car, his emotions grew bolder and his mouth twitched in a worrying smile.

Nick reached out, a second time, for the Hicks shoulder. Slowly, his hand came down onto the slouched boys arm, sending an electrifying jolt between both men. Ellis instantly stood up straight, his limber muscles tensed and his fingers slid easily along the dented blue framework which the sports car beheld. His sticky skin shivered from anticipation as Nick's hand tensed slightly on the mans shoulder. The conman could still feel Rochelle and Coaches anticipating eyes scanning the scene.

"You're gonna miss the car, eh?" Nick said slowly, calculating carefully any comebacks he might of needed if Ellis lashed out in anger for the vehicle.

Ellis looked up, his eyes tearing over slightly.

"I-I... Y-Ye... Nick... why would y-you... w-why you he-here..."

He was caught off guard. Oh yeah, right. He was Nick; the guy who didn't give a shit about anyones feelings.

"I'm here, because I think you're a little upset," Nick said quietly, keeping his cold green eyes locked into Ellis deep blue own. He slowly turned the man around so he faced his chest, but was sure to keep his distance. He knew how emotionally unstable this boy could get, happy or not. He stared, confused, as Ellis just stared plainly at his chest as if it were the cure for the infection.

"What am I? A magnet or something?" Nick whispered to himself, yet gaining Ellis' attention -again- . He bowed his head a little to watch the slightly shorter man as he propped himself up onto the bonnet of Jimmy Gibbs Jr's car and looked away, nerved slightly.

"W-Why would... w-would you care, Nick," Ellis spat coldly, looking away to stare at the tarmac ground,

He didn't know what to say, Nick. Instead, he just stared continuously into the Hicks eyes as he stared off into the distance. He took in every droplet of sweat and tears which sluck, staining, to his face. He noted the bruised cut he somehow acquired onto the bridge of his nose, and how his furrowed brow indefinitely did not suit his usual slack expressions. His smile was non-existent and his plump lips had fallen into a vivid frown, pulling his worn, tanned skin down with it, creating slight creases along the sides of his nose to the crevices of his mouth.

Eventually, he came to his senses and rested a hand slowly onto Ellis' thigh. He only then realised that his hand was awfully high up the flesh and settled midway. He literally felt Ellis tense all over as he realised it too. Nick removed his hand hastily and cursed, but his heart tripled in beats and erratic-ness when Ellis' soft hand whipped out and grabbed Nick's wrist, pulling it back down onto his thigh.

"I know... why you came here, Nick," Ellis said shakily yet casually, keeping his gaze locked somewhere off into the distance, and his voice was much more pronounced and calm. His accent picked up massively on each word, which made Nicks ticking heart flutter.

Ellis turned his soft gaze onto the conmans' own, and stared. He didn't stop staring until Nick had opened his mouth to speak in opposition. Then, he silenced whatever the man was going to say by slowly moving forwards to stare deeper into the dull green orbs which Nick had the pleasure to call his own.

Nick, at this point, could of sworn he was about to explode. He knew what he had to do, what he wanted to do, at this point. But did Ellis want the same, he did not know. Slowly, he blinked then moved forward, closer, also. He could feel Ellis' steamy, hot breath flustering over his face as the mechanic took shaky breaths. Without knowing, he slid a hand around the other mans waist and pushed against the base of his taut back, hurrying the boy to move onwards.

Then, suddenly, it happened in an instant.

Breath against breath.

Flesh against flesh.

Lips, against lips.

Passion flooded through both men, and shakily, Ellis raised a hand to grab a hold and stroke Nicks' slick, brown black hair. Nick did the same, without thinking, and pulled off the boys warm cap and threw it aside, before wrapping his strong arms around the fragile seeming man and pulling him closer to his body, and off of the bonnet of the car.

Ellis' mouth opened willingly, and Nick took the opportunity to explore his insides. His tongue brushed against the Hicks own and sent jolts of excitement through both men. Nick heard pleasurable moans from the Hick he held tightly against his frame, and rubbed his back soothingly as both men took a slight break to gasp for air, before leaning right back in and tenderly elongating the kiss to something more, romantic.

"Nick," Ellis whispered, pulling away and resting his forehead on the chest of the heavily breathing conman, "Nick... You son'of'a bitch..."

He made no reply, but absorbed the moment he had with the man, pulling him tighter and savouring the feeling of their bodies perfectly fitting within each others.

"...You still upset," Nick said softly, twirling his fingers through Ellis wavy, short brown hair, combing it with his fingers. He felt Ellis sigh outwardly, before lifting his head a little to stare at Nick and smile.

"...not anymore, Nick," He said pleasantly, "...I may of lost the car, but I got you now,"

Nick pulled Ellis' head back towards his chest and kissed his forehead slowly.

"You got that right,"

**-:-**

**If you read this oneshot, hate GUYxGUY, and are about to flame in a review, then shame on you! And you know it!**

**~Emma**


End file.
